10,000 coins
by maskmaker88
Summary: A Khajiit and a Mysterious person hike across Cyrodiil in order to collect 10,000 gold coins.
1. Encounter

This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it!

By: **maskmaker88**

_I do not own oblivion in any way other then owning a copy of the game_

Chapter 1: Encounter

______________________________________________________________________________

The road was dark as he walked down it. It was dirty and wet, blood stains could be seen everywhere but he didn't care. As he continued down the road he noticed some dead bodies strewn about. Some were pinned against some trees, some were cut in half, and others were just covered in blood.

He was used to seeing worse things than this which is why he did not care much for the dead innocents. No, in his eyes there are barely any innocent people in this death-bound world. The path was getting darker though it was only 3:52 p.m. he didn't care.

Suddenly in the corner of his eye he could see movement. For about 3 minutes he could hear the footsteps from behind him but yet again, he didn't care. After 10 minutes, the footsteps were louder and beginning to become a nuisance for his train of thought. After 13 minutes he couldn't stand the annoyance of the pitter-patter of the feet.

He could tell from the sound the footsteps were making, that the pursuer was wearing rusty iron boots, a terrible choice of sneaking foot-wear to use. However the sound of the rusty metal boots scraping against the gravel road was enough to drive **SHEYAGORETH** himself insane.

He finally stopped, he could hear the footsteps stop as well and then he heard them start moving towards him slowly. The footsteps stopped 3 inches away from him. It was at this point he could hear breathing; it was easy to figure out that the breathing was that of a female, yet he could not figure out what race it was.

His breath could be seen as he sighed as if the temperature was -30. Even though he was wearing a Dwarven helm, the white smoke-like breath could be seen as clear as day. "What do you want?" he questioned. His voice sounded like that of an Imperial but different somehow.

"100 gold coins" the voice said in a deep accent. "I know you're a girl, that voice isn't fooling anyone" he said. He heard the boots tremble in surprise. "H-how did y-you know?!" the voice demanded. "I can tell..." he said.

"Well it doesn't matter that you know my gender! I want those coins and you better give them to me!" the voice shouted in a thick accent. After hearing the voice's accent, he now knew enough.

"If you leave now I won't kill you... Khajiit..." he said while slowly turning around. In front of him was a female Khajiit wearing rusty iron boots and half a set of leather armour, the currios and the greaves. In her hand was an iron dagger. She had no shield, helm or gauntlets. Her eyes widened as she heard what he had called her.

"Ho-how d-did-" "I have ways..." he replied. The Khajiit stood in shock. 'How in oblivion did he know what I am without seeing me?' she thought. 'My accent isn't that thick. Is it?' "...I'll say it again. Leave me alone and I won't kill you..." he said. "I-it doesn't matter if you can tell what I am, I want that money!" she said pouncing at him with her dagger aimed for his heart.

_Clang!_ She was surprised to see the person she tried to attack defending himself with a Daedric long sword. '_What! How'd he do that?! I know I didn't see any bright light so it couldn't be magic. But there's no way in hell he was able to grab his sword, unsheathe it, and prepare a stance to defend himself so quickly. So how did he do it? And what's with him having a Daedric sword?_' she thought.

His strength was over whelming for her, she knew she couldn't hold her position, let alone defeat him. Suddenly she felt a chill down her spine. She couldn't tell how she knew this but she felt as if he was starring her in the eye.

He looked through his helm, though it seemed dark within his helm, he could see picture clear. He looked into her eyes and noticed she had an unusual eye color for a Khajiit. She had sapphire blue eyes with a tint of purple, like precious gem stones. And the pupil, like all Khajiit, was the shape of a diamond.

Suddenly he heard something. It was quiet at first but it got louder and louder. The sound was in his mind. Finley the sound was loud enough to make out. It was laughter. But not just any laughter, it was a horrid menacing cackling. It was the most horrid thing he ever heard in a long, long time. She could feel his grip on his blade weaken.

'_This is my chance!_' she thought. She held onto the dagger tightly with both hands. She slowly peeled her left hand off the handle of her weapon and made a fist. She swung her fist towards his stomach as hard as she could.

_PFFT!_ The laughter in his head stopped. He looked down only to see a fist tightly pressing against his stomach. She smiled. 'Yes! I got him! Now all I need to do is cut him with my dagger an-'"gurk!" she shouted as he grabbed her throat. She clawed at his hands but couldn't make him let go.

He raised her up, still holding tightly onto her neck, and ran towards a nearby tree. He pinned he against the tree as the sound of her skull smacking against the dead, hollow oak echoed. "No one has laid a punch on me in over 10 years..." he whispered. "Consider yourself lucky..."

He then stuck his sword an inch away from her head. The heat emitting off the Daedric blade was singing the tips of her fur. He removed his blade from the tree and held it back ready to strike.

Suddenly he stared in her eyes yet again. This time he did not hear laughter, but humming. The sound was a sweet tune which echoed through his head. He stood there silent, then he let go of her. She fell to her knees gasping for breath. After she caught her breath, she looked at him turned away from her. He pulled out a small coin bag. He tossed it behind him. Coins spilled out on the gravel.

"...There's about 200 gold coins in there... take it and leave me... and never try to find me ever again..." he said walking away. She looked at the coins in confusion. '_What was that about?_' she thought. '_He was seconds away from killing me, and then he stops and gives me the money?_' '_Why didn't he kill me? Not that I'm complaining but still, what stopped him?_'

She began to pick up and count the coins. '_25, 50, 75, 100, 125, 150, 175 gold coins!_' she counted. She stood up and brushed the dirt and pebbles off her armour.

'_Well, I better get ready for someone else to come by._' '_Still..., why did he just let me go? He obviously had the upper hand, and he just let me go. Why? It doesn't matter anymore; I've got my money so I should be happy... I _should_ be..._'

She stood there starring at him; the distance between them wasn't that long. '_What am I thinking?!_' she thought. '_I'm a highway woman and he tried to kill me! If I follow him, he'll probably chop my head off!_' suddenly she started walking towards him, quietly hiding behind tree to tree.

After 10 minutes of this he stopped again. "I gave you your money, what else do you want from me?" he said slightly turning his head. She didn't answer. "I told you to leave me alone Khajiit. Are you here because you want more money Khajiit? Was what I gave you not enough Khajiit? Are you going to keep following me until you have every gold coin I have Khajiit? Are you that greedy Khajiit?"

She still said nothing. "I know where you are Khajiit..." "Stop calling me that!" she shouted. She ran out of her hiding place, ran in front of him and stopped facing him. "I have a name!" she yelled. "I don't care who you are, leave me alone..." he said. "Why did you let me go?!" she asked. "You had the upper hand, you had the better weapon, why the hell did you let me live?!"

"Did you just pity me so much that you thought I wasn't worth killing?!" '_What the hell am I saying?_' she thought. He said nothing. "Tell me why!" she demanded.

"Why did you let me go?!" "...I can't tell you that..." he said. "Why not?!" she shouted. "...That's none of your concern..." he answered. "Then I'll keep following you until you do tell me!" she replied.

"...if you follow me, I'll kill you..." he said. " Then you'll just have to kill me right now wont you?" she said. 'I hope I'm right about him' she thought. She kneeled down on her knees and head facing his face.

"There's only three ways to get rid of me" she said. "Kill me, tell me the truth or..." "Or what?" he asked. 'damnit! I didn't think about a third thing!' she thought. 'Come on think, think, think! I got it!' "Or... pay me" she said. "How much?" he asked. She stood up and said "10,000 gold coins..."

______________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading. Chapter 2 will come soon!


	2. Stop for rest

Second chapter. Took me a while but it was worth it. I hope you enjoy.

By the way. When it says "he, him, his, hers, her or she" I'm referring mostly to the main characters of the story since they are the main man and woman.

Chapter 2: Stop for rest.

He said nothing. 'Perfect!' she thought. '10,000 gold coins, no one's that rich!' "...Fine..." he said. "W-what?!" she shouted. "...I said fine..." he said. "...I'll make 10,000 gold coins and give each one to you if you swear on your life you'll stop following me..." "Can't you just tell me the truth?" she asked.

He stood there silent not moving. "...let's go..." he said quietly. He began walking again. 'He's serious?! I thought he'd tell me the truth, but he's actually going to get me 10,000 gold coins?!' she thought as she began following him. _2 hours later..._ "Hey!" she said in a tired tone. "Can we set up camp?" he ignored her and kept walking. "Hey! Did you hear me?" "...we don't have any place to sleep..." he said.

"Don't you have a map?" she asked. He put his hand in his leather Cuirass and pulled out a rolled up paper. He tossed the paper behind him. She barely caught it. "Thanks... asshole..." he ignored her remark yet again. "Damnit! The next inn's 5 miles away!" he stopped and turned his head left.

"What is it?" he began walking in the direction he was starring. "Hey! Wait up!" after 5 minutes he stopped in front of a campsite. "Huh? We can't sleep here, someone owns all this stuff." "Hey!" someone said. "What are you two doing here?!" a male Redguard emerged from some bushes dragging a dear behind him. After him, a female Dunmer crawled out of one of the tents.

The Redguard had a full set of fur armour as well as a fur shield and an iron long sword. The Dunmer had a fullest of chainmail armour except for the helmet and gauntlets and had an iron claymore. He walked forward. "I asked you what you're doing here" said the Redguard. "...the Khajiit wants a place to sleep..." he said. "Does this look like an inn?" said the Redguard. "...I believe there's two ways to solve this..." he said calmly. "...You WILL let the Khajiit sleep here and you WILL give the Khajiit something to eat. And we will leave at 6:00 a.m. and continue on our way..."

"...or I brutally murder both of you, and use your bodies for fire wood..." she looked at him in shock. "Oh a tuff guy huh?" said the Redguard. "I can take yo-" the Dunmer smacked the Redguard in the back of his head. "OW! The hell you do that for?!" "Look at his cloths!" the Dunmer ordered. The Redguard looked at the uniform his opponent was wearing. "Yea, he's wearing black leather armour? So what?" asked the Redguard. "That's the uniform of the Dark Brotherhood you idiot!" she explained.

"You know, the Guild of well trained assassins who kill without Mercy! And you want to fight one?! If it'll keep him from tearing our eyes out our asses, let the damn Khajiit stay!" "Fine!" the Redguard yelled. "If it'll shut you up then the Khajiit can stay! Damn woman..." "You can sleep on our extra bedroll" the Redguard pointed at a mouldy bedroll under the bush he came out of earlier. "No, she's sleeping in my bedroll" said the Dunmer. "Then what are you gonna sleep in?" asked the Redguard. "In your bedroll and you'll sleep in the mouldy one" replied the Dunmer.

"Like hell I am!" yelled the Redguard. "It's one thing we're letting these assholes stay, but you expect me to give my bed to that house cat?! Woman you must have lost your mind if you think I'm goi-" the Redguard was interrupted by another smack in the head by the Dunmer. "Damnit! Stop doing that!" "You're sleeping in the spare bedroll and that's final!" yelled the Dunmer. "Fine! See if I care ya stubborn Elf!" yelled the Redguard. "Fine!" yelled the Dunmer storming off to the dear.

The Redguard scuttled in the mouldy bedroll. "I'm not keeping watch tonight!" the Redguard announced. "No one cares!" yelled the Dunmer preparing the food. She looked around to see if there was anything she could to help. "Um..." she said to the Dunmer. "What is it?" asked the Dunmer. "Do you need any help cutting the meat?" she asked. "Sure! Pop a squat next to me and cut away!" the Dunmer said with a smile. "You got a name?" "...y-yes" she said. "Well, let's hear it" said the Dunmer.

"...Ma- Ma-jara but my friends call me Maw..." she said. "Ok Maw, that's a nice name for a Khajiit." "Thanks... um what's your name?" Maw asked. "My names Mildred but you can call me Milly. And the assho- I mean the Redguard's name is Cleat but you can call him asshole" said Milly. "Um...are you... bandits?" Maw asked. "Subtle" said Milly. "Yes we're bandits though we might as well be hunters since we haven't actually robbed anyone in a while." "So who's your friend?" "I uh... I don't know really." Said Maw. "We met only a few hours ago and he hasn't even told me his name yet." "Well, while we prepare dinner, you can tell me everything." Said Milly.

_One explanation and a few cuts later..._ "Well that certainly is an interesting story. But do you really think your friend can make 10,000 coins?" "I don't know. I didn't expect him to actually agree to it." Maw said. Maw looked over her shoulder to see the man she had been following still standing where he was before, completely still. "Well, that should do it!" said Milly standing up.

"Bring that meat over to the fire and we can finally eat!" Maw stood up and brought as much venison to the small campfire that was set up. Around the campfire there were four logs to sit on and four plates on each seat, as well as a small metal grate to cook the meat on. Milly put the grate on the campfire then put four slices of venison on the grate. "Dinners almost ready! You!" Milly pointed at him. "You sit here!" Milly pointed to the log next to her. He slowly moved towards the log. As he sat down Maw starred at him and noticed something."Hey!" Maw said running and sitting next to him. "Where's your sword?" "...I don't carry it around with me..." he said without even looking at Maw. "Ah-ha!" Maw said. "So in our fight you DID summon your sword!"

"...no..." he replied. "That stupid sword appears in my hand whenever I want it... or don't want it..." "What?!" Maw said. "That's impossible! A sword can't just appear!" "...well that one does..." he said. "Enough talk about fighting!" Milly said. "The foods done so let's eat! That means you Cleat!" "I'm coming, I'm coming" Cleat mumbled as he crawled out of his mouldy bedroll.

Everyone was sitting on the separated logs except for Maw who sat next to him. "So" said Maw. "You haven't told me your name" "...So? Why would I tell you..." he replied. "So we can get to know each other more." Maw said. "...you're a greedy Khajiit thief who won't leave me alone unless I give you 10,000 gold coins. Why would I be interested in who you are?..." he said.

"Fine!" Maw said getting up and sitting next to Milly. "I'll talk to someone who enjoys my company! And stop calling me Khajiit! I have a name you know! It's Ma-jara but my friend's, that doesn't mean you, call me MAW!" "...Sendo..." he said. "Huh?" Maw said. "...my name is Sendo Ryushi..." said Sendo. "Oh! Well... sorry for yelling..." said Maw. Maw stood up and sat next to Sendo again. "Why aren't you eating? Do you not like meat?" "...no..." Sendo said. "...I don't eat..."

"What?!" Maw said. "You have to eat or you'll die!" "...I don't eat a lot so I'm fine..." Sendo replied. "Eat something!" Maw said. "Come on, just a small piece." "...I'm fine..." Sendo said. "...I ate two days ago... why are you worried?..." "You're a person too!" Maw said. "You need to eat." Maw said. "And if you'd die, I'd feel horrible since I could've done something!" "...fine..." said Sendo. Sendo sliced some venison into thin pieces like paper.

He then slipped the thin pieces of meat through the crevices of his Dwarven helmet. Maw could hear the very quiet sound of him swallowing the meat hole. "Don't you ever take that helmet off?" she asked. "...that's... personal..." he replied. "Well! I'm full!" announced Milly.

"Who's taking the first watch?" "First watch?" Maw questioned. "One of us has to stay up and watch the camp while the others sleep." Milly explained. "We take turns watching and sleeping."

"...I'll watch the camp for tonight..." said Sendo. "The whole night?!" Milly shouted. "...I'll be fine..." he replied. "Alright, but you better be a good watch" Milly warned. Everyone laid on their bedrolls to sleep and Sendo sat watching over them with the fire burning bright. _10 minutes later..._ Sendo sat starring at the fire when he heard a sound. He turned his head to see Maw walking toward him.

She sat on the log across from him. "...Why are you up..." he asked. "I couldn't sleep" she quietly replied. "How are you doing?" "...Why do you care?..." he said. "I told you why" she said. "You're a person just like me." "...I don't deserve your... kindness..." he said.

"Well, I like to be kind to everybody if possible." She replied. "...A few hours ago, you tried to kill me for 100 coins..." he said. "I said IF possible" she said. "IF."

That's it. Thanks for reading I'll try to work hard on chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Decision

Sendo looked at Maw's sleeping body. She had fallen asleep on the log across from him while they were talking. He had no intentions of moving her. In fact he had other plans. Sendo listened carefully to the sound around him. Then he focused his hearing on Maw's breathing patterns. Then he focused his hearing on her heartbeat. It was slow and normal. He stood up without making the slightest sound, still concentrating on Maw's heart rate. It was still normal.

He needed one more piece of evidence to prove his theory right. He held his hand out as if he were holding something. Suddenly, his Dadric sword appeared in his held out hand. He walked over to Maw silently. He put the sword near her neck. So close he could see the heat slowly roast her fur.

He listened. Her heartbeat was normal. He was right. She was asleep, and by the looks of the bags under her eyes, which he neglected to notice earlier, she hadn't a good night's sleep for a while, probably a week. He took the sword from her neck and it disappeared. He then began to walk in the direction opposite of her. He walked past the place he was supposed to keep watch and headed for the road he came from before.

He had no problem leaving her there. The bandits could slaughter her for all he cared. As long as he could get on with his business.

'_Weeell, aren't you the clever one_' a childish voice in his head said. '_Leaving that poooooor Khajiit all by her seelf. And even after you sounded soooooo __chivalrous volunteering to watch the camp._'

Sendo ignored the voice and kept walking.

'_Ai laddy_' another voice said in a Scottish accent. '_Guessin the bandits'll kill her in her sleep, or, if I'm lucky, they'll torture her._'

'_Why if it isn't the madman himself_' the childish voice said. '_It's been toooo looong since we last met._'

'_True young Vile_' the Scottish voice answered. '_But I do wonder who else is listen'n in?_'

'_I believe it's time for a roll call._' Said a stern women's voice. '_I, Azura, am here. Boethia?_'

'_Here_'

'_Clavicus Vile?_'

'_Heeeeerrrrre!_'

'_Hermaeus Mora?_'

'_Here._'

'_Hircine_?' a pause.

'_Malacath?_' another pause.

'_Mephala, Meridia, Molag Bal__?_' nothing.

'_Namira, Nocturnal, Peryite?_'

'_I am present as always_' said Nocturnal.

'_Sanguine, Sheogorath, Vaermina?_'

'_I'm here!_' said Sheogorath.

'_Well_' said Azura. Five out of sixteen isn't bad'

'_but you forgot someone._' Said Vile.

'_Oh right 'sigh' __Mehrunes Dagon?_'

'_..._'

'_Weeeeell look who showed up!_' said Clavicus to Dagon. '_I wouldn't have gueessed that youuu'd be here!_'

'_..._'

'_Oh! Thaats right! I completely forgot, you haven't spoken since!_'

Sendo sighed. He summoned his sword again. Sendo began to drag the sword behind him. The tip of the sword was being dragged along the ground, causing it to make a loud, rust against gravel, sound.

'_ARRRRGGGG!_' screamed the voices in his head.

'_Stop that insufferable noise at once!_' yelled Azura.

'_We'll leave if you stop!_' screamed Boethia. The noise stopped as Sendo raised the blade from the ground.

'_Finally! Sweet peace! Well then. I suppose we'll be going now._' Sendo waited for an hour to make sure the voices were gone. He sighed.

"Your still there, aren't you Nocturnal?" Sendo said irritably.

'_As always_'

Sendo sighed again.

"... I suppose its ok as long as you don't talk..." Another hour passed by and Sendo was well far away from the camp.

'_..._'

"...'Sigh' what?" Sendo said.

'_...well... before Hermaeus Mora left... he told me to give you a message..._'

"... Am I supposed to care?"

'_I don't know._'

"'Sigh' what is it?"

Nocturnal cleared her throat. '_He said... 'Tell Sendo that I've done a bit of research on the Khajiit. I discovered she just so happens to be 'her''._'

Sendo stopped. His sword fell to the ground with a _CKLANK!_

"...w-what?" he asked.

'_I discovered she just so happens to be 'her'._'

Sendo turned his head to where he came. "... how... how does he know about...'her'?" he questioned calmly.

'_He's the Dadric lord of knowledge and forbidden secrets, it couldn't have been that hard for him to find out_' Nocturnal replied.

"Very well." Sendo said in a blank tone. Sendo turned around and began walking towards the camps direction.

'_Are you...?_'

"Yes."

'_Does that mean you... care about her?_'

"No. Now leave me be"

'_very well._'

It took Sendo two hours to make it back to the camp. He looked at the sky. It had to at least be 3 AM by now. They had three hours until they had to leave. Still. Sendo couldn't shake the fact that he actually came back for her.

Oh well. As soon as he gets those coins, he'd be rid of her for good. "Mmmh" said a voice near the campfire. Sendo walked over to investigate the sound, even though he knew who made it. Yep. It was Maw.

She was curled up in her bedroll by the fire. It was if he never even left. Sendo sat on the log where Maw had recently sat upon. He starred at her worried expression. She must be having a nightmare. Oh well. He couldn't care less. Still... what could be scaring her? He sighed and looked at the camp fire as the flames danced and twirled before his eyes.

Maw felt a familiar warmth on her face as she slowly opened her eyes. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. "Mmmmh" she said while stretching out. 'What a beautiful day!' she thought. 'I wonder how Sendo slept.' "SENDO!!!" she screamed looking around frantically trying to find the swordsmen with no luck.

"Where are you!?" she stood up to get a better view of the camp. "Damnit! He left me during the night! I should have known he'd-"

"I'd what?" Sendo interrupted.

Maw whipped around to see Sendo standing infrount of her. "I... you were..." she muttered.

"...You thought I'd leave while you were sleeping?" he finished. Sendo swore he heard Nocturnal give out a muffled laugh. He ignored the humour in Maws statement.

"It's 5:43. We have seventeen minutes to leave. Get ready." He said turning around to face the opposite direction of the sun.

"Not much of a morning person, are you?" she asked with a smile.

He ignored her remark and continued his starring.

"soooo." She said stretching again. "Where is it you're taking me?"

"...Skingrad..."

"Really!" she replied with excitement in her voice. "I've never been to Skingrad before!"

"So you're going to Skingrad huh?" said Milly.

Maw whipped around, again,. "Oh you're up" she said.

"Well ya, how could I sleep when you were making so much noise?" said Milly in a playful tone.

"Sorry..." Maw said timidly.

"No big deal"

"No I really am sorry!"

"Well if you want to make it up to me..." Milly said with an evil grin on her face. "You'll wake up Cleat before you go."

"Umm ok" said Maw.

"Great! I'll give you your food for your journey, even though you only have a mile to go."

Milly handed Maw a small bucket of water and walked off to her tent. "Am I supposed to use this to wake him up?" Maw asked.

"Not yet! Let me give you some food first!" Milly replied. Milly trotted towards Maw happily and handed her a small bag. "There's some leftover venison and two bottles of mead. We got plenty of food. As for the mead, well, I can't stand the taste of it but you should find it pretty good and strong." "Thanks Milly!" said Maw remembering the tender venison. "...It's 5:52..." said Sendo.

"Alright we should get ready to go." Maw said. "But before we go..." Maw tiptoed near Cleat; bucket in hand, and through the water, and the bucket, at him. The second the liquid hit the Redguard, he jumped out of his bedroll.

"What- who- how... DAMNIT!" yelled Cleat. "EVERY FREAKING TIME MILDREAD!" Maw ran down the road where Sendo had already left.

"WAIT!" she shouted. "Wait for me" Maw caught up with the swordsmen catching her breath. "Why... did you... leave me?" "...we need to get to Skingrad as soon as possible... if we stop to have fun we won't get there on time..." "On time for what?" Maw asked. "...you'll see..." he replied.

'I wonder what he means by that?' she thought. The rest of the walk was silent as the two walked uncomfortably down the road. Sendo seemed fine, but Maw felt a strange feeling in her stomach.

"...Yes..." he whispered.

"Huh?"

"You were going to ask if we're being followed." He replied.

"W-well yeah I wa- wait you mean we are?" she said, making sure to keep her voice down. "How well can you fight?" he asked. 'Shit! He wants me to fight!?' she thought. "O-ok. I fight pretty well." She said timidly.

"That's not good enough..." he said. "I'll kill these two; you hide behind the rock coming up."

"Ok" she replied. 'Did he say two?' Maw swallowed a lump that formed in her throat as the rock Sendo had mentioned was coming closer.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took so long. I'll try to do better in the future.


	4. Not Abandoned

THIS IS NOT AN ABANDONING ANOUNCEMENT!

I am sorry to my faithful readers for the delay. To be honest, I'm lazy, it's not school or family problems, but laziness. That, and my addiction to Role Playing online on Gaia. But I'm not giving up either! I started these fanfictions, and I aim t end every one. Hell, I have a new Naruto one on the way. Now, to those who have been waiting the 8th chapter of Blood Stained Sweater, I am not even half way done it. It will be the longest chapter I've ever written, however, if the fans of it want, PM me if you'd like me to submit it in two or three parts. To those who want the next installment of Full moon Rage, I am half done, but trust me when I say it will be worth the wait. To those few who like 10,000 coins… I haven't gotten around to it lately, and I'll be sending my copy of Oblivion to a friend, which means I won't have inspiration for it, I'll do what can for it though, same goes for Unlikely. I love the reviews, and hope you continue to read, cause I'm not out of the fight yet!


End file.
